


Issho ni natte

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Seijoh Lost to Karasuno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marking, Mates, Romance, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: When the cat chases the King.





	Issho ni natte

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to delete the second half and rewrite it as I thought of a scene which is far better than what I wrote eight months ago. So bear with me as I rewrite it again and will post it next week :)

**_They're so close._ **

 

Captain of Aoba Johsai Men's Volleyball Team, Oikawa Tooru, a prized omega, managed to hide his scent of regret from his team mates by flashing his blinding smile in front of them. It was their last chance for nationals. They have poured all of their blood, sweat and tears but in the end, they lost. After delivering his final speech as captain, everyone hugged him. When the first and second years went home and the third years - including Iwaizumi - went back to their classroom to get their bags, Oikawa remained inside the gym to practice his spikes. Iwaizumi let him stay back as he already know that the captain doesn't want anybody to see him crumble. He's thinking that if he received the ball properly, they could have won. If he didn't missed his serves and if he is just as a genius as the blueberry alpha - Tobio, they could have won. 

 

Hot tears and sweat bullets are present on his face. He's about to spike the last ball in the basket until he felt his chest tightened. His eyes widened in shock as his nostrils picked up a scent unfamiliar to him - something between cinnamon and coffee. He immediately rushed to the exit to find the source that emits that scent, luckily, it's after school hours already and there's a very little chance that he will be attacked by some alpha. He's panting, breathing through his mouth and he can feel that his knee's going to give up on him until he found himself standing between the school entrance and the school gates. He narrowed his eyes to a silhouette which the sunset making it hard to see who is the person standing in front of of his school.

 

_Alpha._

 

Oikawa shivered, his body screams internally,  he can feel someone's gaze from the distance. That someone started to walk towards him -  head high, with both excitement and nervousness, its really the perfect time for his knee to give up on him. Oikawa cursed silently and looked at his knee when he noticed that there's a shadow blocking the lighting. His chocolate brown eyes met the other's hazel ones.  _A spark_. He felt a spark in his spine and this man standing in front of him, this man who has raven unruly hair, Cheshire smirk, perfectly cut jaw and strong built. This is his. This is his alpha.

 

The man is, lucky for Oikawa, a gentleman. He's trying his best to suppress his desire to conquer his greatest quest and helped him to get up. Oikawa is not dumb. He can feel that the alpha is shaking and his grip is becoming stronger. Oh now he really wanted to thank the Gods for giving him such a man. He took a glance to the man beside him and asked:  _"Who are you?"_

 

The man scratched the back of his head and replied  _"Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou"_

 

 


End file.
